Kiss Me
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: Spoilers for 6x06 No Stone Unturned - Dean has confessed his love for Spencer and got rejected, but now she's regretting it and doesn't like not having him in her life. She manages to get a hold of him and arranges a meet up. What happens when she starts questioning her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**I really didn't want to ship Dean and Spencer, but Marlene made me. Nate and Troian have such amazing chemistry and while I am a bit Spoby fan, I am also Dencer trash.**

" _The fact you have a boyfriend isn't the problem; the problem is I don't care."_

They were the last words Dean said before he tried to kiss Spencer. And she rejected him. He knew it was a long shot - they were just friends, and he was her ex-counselor. Despite what her mom thought, them falling asleep together was completely innocent. But his feelings for her weren't. She was beautiful, intelligent, had a sharp tongue (one he often imagined what it would feel like against his own) but he was able to suppress the feelings and just be her friend. Until she didn't show up to the meeting, and never called him to explain. He found himself outside the gate of her house before he knew what he was doing. Surely if something had happened, there would be police and such outside, right? He had to see for himself though, so he waited. Spencer eventually pulled up, unharmed and looking guilty for blowing him off.

Once he saw she was fine, that was all he needed. He'd reacted badly. Dean knew after this, he couldn't hide how he felt for her anymore. He shouldn't have been that upset, and he freaked out on her. When she apologized and asked him in for coffee, he knew he had to cut the ties with her. He kept looking between her eyes and her lips, wanting to grab her and press his lips to hers. And for once, he told her so. He explained that every time he was with her, he wanted to kiss her, and that it didn't matter to him that she had a boyfriend. He'd known that since he met her. But now he found himself not caring. His morality went out the window with her and he still wanted to kiss her. He even tried, until she stepped back. He had his answer; she didn't feel the same way back. He hated ultimatums, but he couldn't torture himself. It was all or nothing. Dean gave her one last look, memorizing how she looked, before getting in his car and drove off, hoping he would eventually forget the girl he would let get away.

Spencer had tried calling him a couple of times, each time he sent it to voicemail. He couldn't bring himself to actually block her from calling. She left him a few voice mails, and while he considered just deleting them, he had to allow himself a little bit of self-torment and listen to them, even if it was just to hear her voice. A lot of times she was just asking him to call her back, apologizing for reacting the way she did, and just wanting to meet up and talk. He never called her back though, he couldn't. It hurt, but he had to sever the ties. He even switched which group he'd go to so he didn't have to see her. He just wanted to go back to work and get to how his life was before he met Spencer Hastings.

One day, Dean got a call from an unknown number. He'd been waiting for a call for a new job so he answered it without giving it a second thought. "Dean Stavros speaking," he said in his professional voice.

"Dean, it's Spencer, please don't hang up." It was the voice he'd come to know so well over the past week. Talking to her on the phone, seeing her, listening to the voicemails over and over. He apparently couldn't avoid her because she was going to be stubborn.

Dean let out a sigh of defeat. "What is it, Spencer?" he asked.

"I just want to talk. You're my friend, you can't just drop a bomb about liking me and then completely walk out of my life. Can we at least meet somewhere or something?" she asked. He honestly had thought that admitting it would had turned her off of him, but apparently not.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk after what I said," he admitted. It's why he and Spencer were such good friends, and another reason he felt himself falling for her. Dean felt like he could trust her, and talk to her about anything, and it seemed like she could talk to him too.

"Has your phone been broken the past week or something? I've called and left you a few voicemails.." she said, and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

"If we meet, I want to meet some place neutral. Someplace public," Dean said. He would be less likely to try to kiss her again if they were sitting in the Brew or something like that. Yes, she made his morals questionable, but he still had a shred of decency left not to get all up on her in public. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against his car. He'd been planning to go out and occupy himself until he got the call for a job, but hadn't figured out what he was actually going to do.

"I'm fine with that. Maybe we can go for coffee?" she asked.

"That's fine. Where and when?" he asked. He felt like he could use the coffee. They made arrangements to meet at a diner outside of town in half an hour. Dean sighed again, before he put the address into his GPS and followed it to meet her. He wasn't sure how he felt about meeting up with her. He still had the thoughts about what it would be like to pull her into his arms and kiss her. From what he heard about Toby, he was a good guy, but he was still a kid. Dean was 24, and was more experience. _No._ He couldn't think of it that way. He couldn't act like he was competing with the kid. Spencer and Toby had been involved for over a year, and she seemed to really be in love with him. She really made him question his morality..

Dean pulled up the the diner and took a breath, seeing Spencer's car and knew she'd beat him there. He took a moment in his car to collect himself, before getting out and going in to meet her. He knew it was going to be a difficult meeting before it even started. He found Spencer sitting in a booth and made his way over, sitting across from her. "Hi."

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," Spencer said, giving him an awkward smile.

"I figured I at least owed you that much after I freaked out on you and then ignored your calls for days.." he said, trying to be civil.

"To be fair, I didn't really react that great," she said, apologetically. "I really wasn't expecting you to say.. that. And I didn't think it would affect you so much that I wasn't at the meeting.." Spencer confessed.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you the way I did though and I apologize," he said. He wasn't used to being out of control. He was normally very level headed and patient. Dean had to be; his job required it.

"It's okay," Spencer said, giving him a reassuring smile. She reached out to take his hand and give it a squeeze, but stopped herself. It wouldn't be a touch as a friend, and it wouldn't be fair to him. "How long have you... had these feelings?" she asked.

"They were mild around the end of my time working with you, but they were easy to ignore because you were a client. When we reconnected at the meeting, I was able to see you outside of a work environment and I started to feel them more. When you didn't show up at the meeting and didn't call, that's when I knew I was way in over my head. I cared too much. I felt too much. I was at your house before I knew I was in my car. And all this time, I kept telling myself 'she has a boyfriend' 'she's unavailable' 'I'm just her friend.' None of it mattered. The fact you have a boyfriend didn't make me jealous. But I didn't care. I still felt like.." he paused. "I still felt like I wanted to kiss you." He'd had enough trouble saying it the first time, let alone repeating. "I should have known you didn't feel that way, and I shouldn't have tried anything."

Spencer looked like she was waging a war inside herself. He watched her, letting her think and figure it out herself. "What if I told you it's not so out there to believe I might feel the same way..?" she asked, stating is as a hypothetical question.

"Well, I'd definitely be curious as to what that would mean for you and Toby. From what I've heard recently, you two seem fine, and in love," Dean said, wondering where she was going with this. Did she have feelings for him too?

"But someone can have feelings for two people, can't they?" Spencer asked, not looking up at him but instead down at the dark coffee in her up.

"I think so, yes. What are you trying to say, Spencer?" he asked, warily.

"I don't think your feelings are one-sided.." she said, though she didn't even sound sure herself. "And I really don't want you out of my life, Dean. You're a good friend of mine. I love Toby and we've been through a lot together, but i don't think it's fair to be with him when i'm having feelings for another guy. I think it would be best to take a break with him," she explained. "I feel like I owe to to myself, you, and to him to see what these new feelings are. If they don't turn out to be anymore more than friendship, then at least we'll know. If it actually is something then…" she trailed off, not even sure what it would mean.

"Then we could cross that bridge when we get there," Dean concluded for her. He also didn't want to get his hopes up too high in case it was just the fact he'd confessed it to her and she was confusing friendship for romantic feelings.

Spencer nodded. "I think it would be good for Toby too. I'm really his first girlfriend. He had a crush on Em for a bit, but she plays for the wrong team.." Of course Toby had also had another.. sexual.. experience, but it wasn't consensual or pleasurable. "And for the past few weeks, all his life as been is finding the person who held me and my friends in that bunker, and I can never express how grateful I am to him for that, and he's also doing his job, but he hasn't been there for me emotionally. And you've been great, as a friend and not as a counselor," she said, giving him a smile. "And I think the feeling is more than just grateful and friends, and I'd like to explore it," she told him, actually reaching out to take his hand this time

Dean smiled and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. And as if nothing could have worse timing, his phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this," he said, but didn't let go of her hand. He answered his phone with his freehand and answered. Of course _now_ it was the client. He spoke briefly before getting the arrangements to meet up. He hung up and frowned some. "I have to go. I have work," he told her, not really wanting to leave.

Spencer nodded a bit. "I understand. If I call you later, will you actually answer?" she asked teasingly, hoping that he would since they decided to try going on a date or something. Neither of them were sure what they'd actually decided, but they were at least speaking again.

Dean laughed softly. "Yes, and it won't take five calls unless I'm busy, then I'll make sure to shoot you a text or something," he assured her as he got up and paid for their coffee. He could tell by the look she gave him that he didn't have to, but wouldn't argue.

"Good," she said, smiling more genuinely. She got up with him to walk him out and walked over to his car. "Dean?" she asked to get his attention as he unlocked his car.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to her, taking his hand off the handle.

"Kiss me?" she requested, looking him dead in the eye to let him know she was serious.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, and he did what he so longed to do; he grabbed her and his lips crashed onto hers in a heated and passionate kiss. His arms snaked around her small waist, and her arms circled around his neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever, but was surely only a minute or so, or so Dean hoped since he had work. He could get lost in kissing her, but it ended far too soon. He smiled down at her, looking up at him breathless and like she was hungry for more. "Call me later and we'll make arrangements to see each other soon," he told her, giving her a soft and brief kiss. She managed to get out a nod before he got in his car and headed off to work.

 **This can either be a one shot or a story, depending on what you guys want. Leave reviews, because reviews are love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a lot of responses wanting this to become a story, so I'll continue working on it. This isn't a super long chapter because I've been kinda blocked lately, and I'm tentative to write too much while the show is actually going on. I do want him to help her with the speech, but I can't find anywhere when they're supposed to graduate; just that it's going to be over the next 4 weeks. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!**

Dean had been the one to talk his client into actually going into a rehab center. It was a young college boy who lived on his own, and he assured the kid it was better to go to a facility for support. He had gone back to working at a center since what happened with the Hastings, he wasn't really trusted for individual clients. Plus at a center, he was able to come and go, rather than having to stay in one place and act as a babysitter. It also gave him more time to come and go so he could have his dates with Spencer and not have to wait an unknown amount of time.

Spencer and Dean had made arrangements to go to dinner in Philly since Spencer didn't want her friends to start asking questions yet, and she really didn't want to run into her parents. They hadn't figured out what they were going to do about her mom if they did start dating, but they figured that they'd cross that bring when they got there.

Dean made his way inside the restaurant they picked, something low key and simple, and smiled when he saw that Spencer had once again beat him there. He smiled and went over to her, giving her a soft hello kiss. he hadn't wanted to make it a habit until they figured out if they were more than friends or not, but he'd wanted to do it for a while, so he had to. "Hey," he greeted with a smile, sitting across from her.

"Hey, Dean," she responded, smiling as well. "How's work been?" she asked.

"It's been alright. I've been back working at a rehab center. Your mom as a reference isn't really the best thing right now.." he murmured. He didn't want her to feel bad about it, but it was the truth. It wouldn't get better if Veronica found out they were seeing each other.

"I'm sorry about that," she said sympathetically.

He shrugged in response. "It's easier to work in a center anyway. I can come and go instead of living with someone, and I don't have to be paranoid about my client disappearing and wondering if they went off to find drugs," he said.

"You find a positive in everything, don't you?" she asked, quirking a brow at him.

"I do my best. Sometimes it's harder than others," he said with a smile. "Have you talked to.." he trailed off, not sure if the name was taboo or not.

Spencer nodded. "I didn't tell him that I wanted to see someone else, but that I did need some time to figure out what I wanted and get my mind in a better place, which isn't a lie."

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell him about seeing someone else. Especially who that person was," he agreed.

"So it doesn't bother you?" she asked, sipping her drink.

Dean shook his head. "No. Like I said, I understand. And especially right now, since we're only testing the waters right now, and it might turn out we're better off as friends. No reason to get him upset when you could be back with him in a matter of a few weeks," he pointed out. No, he didn't want it to end like that, but it was a possibility.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Spencer said, giving him a smile that showed how it helped relax her. Obviously she was really trying and not doing it to humor him.

"Of course," he gave her a smile and ordered a drink when the waiter came back to get his drink order and gave them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to eat. After they'd ordered their food, Dean turned his attention back to her. "So you mentioned deciding to write the speech? How's that going?" he asked.

"Oh, so you give a crap now?" Spencer teased, given the fact last time she brought it up, he told her he didn't give a crap about it.

He gave her a look to say he wasn't amused.

"I haven't gotten much of it done yet," she said with a shrug. Between everything going on with A, and trying to get ahold of Dean, she hadn't had time to sit down and try to write.

"Well if you need some help, let me know? I may not know all about what you went through, but I can try to help you put your thoughts together about what you do want to talk about," he offered. "And I know I'm not your counselor anymore, but if you want to talk about what happened.. I can be someone to listen," he added.

"I appreciate both offers, and I may take you up on helping with the speech, but I don't want to blur the lines between counselor and.. whatever we are," she said.

"Just sticks with friends for now?" he asked. She nodded in response. "I'm not saying I'd be acting as your counselor. I'd just listen. I'm not going to try to tell you how to cope with it or anything like that. But it may make it easier to help you with the speech," Dean assured her. Really, he didn't even know how to help someone deal with that. He was a Substance Abuse Counselor, and he'd already given her some advice about not trying to rationalize using weed to help her sleep. He didn't have the training to help her with PTSD.

"Maybe," Spencer said, still sounding unsure.

"No pressure or anything. Figured I'd give it as an offer," he told her, giving her a smile

"I appreciate it," she assured him with a smile.

Their food arrived shortly after and they ate in a comfortable silence, and once again, Dean paid for their stuff. He knew he didn't have to, but he wanted to, especially when it was considered a date. He walked her out to her car and smiled down at her.

"As much as I would love to figure out something else to do, I have to get home before my mom freaks out, especially with the fact I didn't tell her where I was going," Spencer told her apologetically. All the parents had been protective of their kids since they got out of the bunker and understandably so, but Spencer couldn't exactly say she was going to meet Dean for dinner. Her mother would have a cow. And she was trying to keep from telling her friends she was seeing him. When she told Hanna Dean had stopped by, she sounded less than pleased, so it wasn't like she could get her friends to cover for her..

"I understand. Are you going to the meeting tomorrow?" Dean asked. He'd missed quite a few, and had to let Spence know that he missed the one the day they had talked because of work, but he did still want to continue going.

"Yep, I'll be there. And I promise if something comes up and I can't make it, I'll call you," Spencer said, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time.

"I'd appreciate it," he said with a smile. He opened her door for her. "Let me know when you get home?" he requested. No, he wasn't being paranoid like her parents. He was just being a concerned friend that wanted to know she got home okay.

"I will. You too?" she asked. See, she wasn't being paranoid either.

Dean nodded. "Drive safe," he told her, leaning down and gave her a soft kiss. He still didn't want to make a habit out of it until he knew, but he liked the feeling he got when he kissed her, and she didn't seem to mind. "Talk to you later."

"Talk to you in a bit," she said before getting into her car and headed back toward Rosewood.

Spencer sent him a text when she got home, letting him know she was safe and in her bed, and Dean responded when he arrived home a little while later.

' _I'm home too, a bit to do before I can actually get in bed, but here.'_

' _Aw, poor Dean. Gotta be an adult'_ He could sense her sarcasm through the phone.

' _Being an adult sucks. Never do it.'_ Yes, he was going to tease back.

' _Noted. I had fun tonight though.'_

' _So did I.'_ He'd been tempted to flirt a bit, but didn't want to push it.

' _Enough to go on another date?'_

' _Date, or hang out?' He didn't want to get the two confused._

' _Date.' 'I think there are more feelings than just friendship.'_

Dean smiled at his phone in response. ' _I'm glad to hear it. I'd love to go on another date with you. Whenever you want.'_

' _We can discuss details tomorrow?'_

' _Sounds like a good idea to me.'_

' _I need to sleep cause some of us have class in the morning. Being a teenager isn't that great either ;P I'll see you tomorrow.'_

' _Sleep well. Maybe you'll dream of me. Feel free to call if you can't sleep.'_

' _Will do. Goodnight, Dean.'_

" _Night, Spence.'_

 **If anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know. Like I said, I've been dealing with writers block lately, and I also like taking requests and fulfilling them. Reviews are love.**


	3. UpdateAuthors note

p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm glad to hear everyone has liked the story so far! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am at a rut right now, especially with Tuesdays episode. I had someone request/suggest Dean do something to prove himself. I'm not sure if they meant prove himself to the readers or the characters in the story, but I'm assuming something in the story. I was hoping there'd be something in the ep, but nothing has inspired me. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm also in the middle of moving across the country, so that means updates will be slow for a little while, but please be patient with me. As long as you guys want me to continue, I will continue./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI've received quite a few reviews asking to have them do more making out, or sleep together, and that will not be happening for a while. They're not even officially together yet and Spencer is going through a lot of stuff, so sex is the last thing on her mind. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOn the contrary, I also saw people say the kiss happened too soon. That was done because I wasn't sure if this was going to be a one-shot or a story, so the kiss was added in case it just ended up being a one-shot. Their relationship is going to take some time to progress./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAgain, I'm glad you're enjoying. Feel free to send me any ideas you have! /strong/p 


End file.
